


Слияние

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Outbound Flight - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018
Summary: ПостканонАУ. Пассажиры «Сверхдальнего перелета» не успели связаться с Лораной и все погибли. С тех пор прошло двадцать лет, но Лорана и Трасс не сдаются.





	Слияние

**Author's Note:**

> по роману Тимоти Зана «Сверхдальний перелет». Беременная ОЖП — совершеннолетняя.

Она ненавидит первые моменты погружения в транс и боится их, хотя спустя сотни попыток уже должна была бы привыкнуть. Сначала наваливаются воспоминания, вновь отшвыривают ее на двадцать с лишним лет назад. Поток десятков оборванных жизней, кажется, пронизывает Силу, грозит утащить за собой. Лица знакомых — Улиар, Кили, Чес, маленький Джорад — появляются и тают в непроглядной черной мути. Тьма шепчет: «Они погибли вместо тебя, а ты жива. Чем ты лучше их, Лорана Джинзлер? Они мертвы, а ты теперь счастлива, верно, жена Митт’рас’сафиса? Ты построила уютный приют на костях, на сгоревшей плоти тех, кто тебе верил…»

Частый честный шепот обволакивает и тянет вниз бесконечно долго. Но через несколько ударов сердца в Силе чувствуются изменения: словно один светлый ручеек за другим смывает грязь и боль прошлого. Даже сквозь транс Лорана чувствует, как ее берут за руки дети: Тренн слева и Трини справа, самый старший и самая одаренная. Они рядом, они готовы помочь, рассеять любую Тьму. Лорана дышит полной грудью, медленно и размеренно. Теперь, успокоившись, она видит даже не наделенных Силой — всех и каждого по-особенному. 

Трайк, младший в Кругу, сидит напротив. Поток его Силы льется неверно, прерывисто. Он еще плохо контролирует себя, надо уделять больше внимания его тренировкам. Двенадцать лет — возраст взросления у чиссов, так уверил ее Трасс, хватит давать любимцу поблажки.

Между ним и Тренном — Трови, уравновешивая их. Единственная, кто способен примирить пыл младшего с холодноватой жесткостью старшего. Она не превзойдет никого из них, пожалуй, Трови самая слабая в их Кругу, но упрямая и выносливая. 

Пятый, Тризз, откликается на мысль о себе, легонько коснувшись волос Силой, шестая, Трауни, слишком сосредоточена для подобных глупостей. А дальше, вне их семейного Круга Света располагаются остальные: Трасс с малышкой Троми на руках, в кои-то веки не хнычущей, Трод что-то листает на датападе, Триги и Трори валяются на диване. Шепот Триффа словно крик разносится по залу. Тракк и Трикк играют в «Поймай палец» и сдавленно смеются. Только бы Тресси не стошнило, она тяжело переносит первую беременность.

Вздохнув еще раз, Лорана привычно выметает лишнее из головы, сосредотачивается на главной задаче. 

— Сила течет во мне, — произносит она звучно, так, что все мгновенно умолкают.

Ее одаренные дети отзываются:

— И мы едины с Силой.

Каждый раз немного легче, с каждой новой попыткой они работают чуть быстрее и слаженней. Сила струится упругими волнами, захлестывая дом (нельзя называть его домом вслух, Трассу не нравится), заставляет его дрогнуть, раз, другой. Пол кренится, вновь выпрямляется. И Лорана чувствует, как эта махина (дредноут D1, он единственный уцелел тогда, двадцать лет назад) медленно поднимается над поверхностью планетоида, который они так и не назвали.

— Дать ему имя — значит, смириться. А мы обязательно выберемся отсюда, Лорана, — так сказал Трасс, когда выяснилось что «Дельта-12», на которой они хотели улететь, была разрушена при падении.

— Припасов нам хватит надолго, но двигатели сильно повреждены, — ответила Лорана. — Вряд ли мы сможем улететь отсюда в ближайшее время.

— А ваше джедайское волшебство может поднять корабль?

— Нет, я точно не справлюсь. Возможно, если бы выживших джедаев было больше, мы могли бы использовать слияние Силы. Но я одна, так что бессмысленно на это надеяться.

— Мы едины с Силой! — повторяет Лорана громче, радостнее, и голоса детей эхом откликаются: — Едины!

— Едины! 

Реки, моря, океаны Силы качают «Сверхдальний перелет», поднимают чуть выше… и еще немного. 

«Хватит, — говорит разумная, не охмелевшая от удачи часть ее, — теперь нужно просто держаться, насколько хватит сил. А не то уроним наш дом с большой высоты и расколотим его, будто яйцо».

Лорана видит как наяву: Трасс берет датапад у Трода и засекает время. С каждой секундой удерживать громаду корабля все тяжелее. Сила стремительно иссякает, и первым предсказуемо сдается Трайк, за ним следом Трауни. 

Тянет вниз немыслимо сильно, гнет ниже, ниже, выворачивая болью суставы … 

Тризз и Трови не выдерживают почти одновременно. Слева громко стонет Тренн, ладони детей раскалены. Странно, что не пахнет горелой плотью — как тогда, двадцать лет назад. 

Ну же, еще немного.

«Ты ни на что неспособна, тебя и джедаем-то сделали из жалости».

«Думаешь, можешь вот так махнуть рукой, и все враз изменится?»

Усилия напрасны, в воду превращается Сила, в ледяные слезы. Холодные капли медленно ползут по щекам. 

«Ты необучаема».

«Бесполезна».

«Слаба».

Руки детей выскальзывают, и Лорана падает. Вновь терпит крушение вместе со «Сверхдальним перелетом», приземляясь в горячие заботливые объятия Трасса.

— Уже гораздо лучше, — говорит он и гладит ее волосы, — не расстраивайся так.

Лорана с трудом открывает заплаканные глаза. Троми, куда он ее… а, ее взял Трод. Всё двоится, и кажется, что детей, окруживших их, больше, чем на самом деле. Голубокожие, красноглазые, сильные, добрые и отзывчивые, как их отец. 

— Через полгода Триффу исполнится десять, можно будет подключить и его, — продолжает Трасс, не выпуская ее из кольца рук. 

— Рано, — отвечает Лорана. Голос звучит глухо, как у старухи.

— Он сильный мальчик, я уверен в нем.

Трасс нежно целует ее в висок, и она устало улыбается. Скоро, через год-другой, они улетят. Лорана покажет детям красоту тысяч миров Галактики. А сегодня Трасс придет к ней в спальню, ведь малышке пять месяцев, уже можно.


End file.
